Harrys Schwester?
by It's me just me
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Lily Evans ihren Mann betrogen hatte? Was wäre Wenn Harry eine Halbschwester hätte? Und was wäre, wenn genau diese Schwester sich auf die Suche nach ihren Halbbruder begibt? Meine erste FF bitte nicht steinigen. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, die Sonne tauchte gerade erst hinter den Bergen auf, als Aimee durch ein Kratzen und ein Scharren geweckt wurde. Schlaftrunken richtete sie sich auf und wischte sich Schlaf aus ihren ungewöhnlich grünen Augen.

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung öffnete sie die Fensterläden und erblickte eine kleine Eule auf und abhüpfen. Sie öffnete das Fenster und entnahm ihr den Brief. Stecke ihr einen Keks hin und las.

_Liebe Aimee, _

_es ist lange her, dass ich dir geschrieben habe, doch habe ich endlich herausgefunden wo dein Halbbruder steckt und wer es ist, du wirst es nicht glauben. Die vollständige Adresse und ein Bild von ihm findest du beiliegend im Umschlag. Bitte schreibe mir doch zurück, sobald du diesen Brief bekommen hast und was du von ihm hältst. Vielleicht kann ich dich ja auch auf deiner Suche begleiten, als dein Freund wäre mir das eine Freude. Viel Spaß bei deiner Suche, ich freue mich auf deinen Brief. _

_Dein guter Freund, Diego_

Endlich, er hatte ihn gefunden. Meinen Bruder, nun ja, Halbbruder, aber immerhin. Vielleicht würde sie dann endlich. Schnell packte sie ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen und verließt die klapprige Holzhütte. Den Brief in der Hand lief sie durch den Wald und erwischte gerade noch den Zug nach London. Es war einfach nur seltsam. Jahrelang hatte sie alleine gelebt. Ohne zu wissen wer ihre Familie war und ob sie noch lebte. Nur mit dem Namen ihrer Mutter. Sie sei ein Ebenbild ihrer sagten alle. Lily Evans, so hieß sie. Hatte ihren Mann betrogen, James, und eine Affäre mit Aimees Vater gehabt. Doch ließ sie ihn mit ihr sitzen und bekam Aimees Halbbruder. Kurze Zeit später starb sie dann. Jetzt weiß ich endlich wie mein Bruder heißt und wie er aussieht. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete sie den Brief und entnahm das Foto und der jeweilige Brief dazu.

Auf dem Foto war ein Junge zu sehen. Er hatte leuchtend grüne Augen, ähnlich wie ihre eigenen und trug eine Brille. Durch seine strubbeligen schwarzen Haare war fast der ganze Teil seiner Stirn verdeckt, doch wusste sie auch schon ohne die Narbe zu sehen, wer dieser Junge war.

_Ich bin mit Harry Potter verwandt..._ Es traf Aimee wie ein Schlag. Verwandt mit Harry Potter. Sie hatte einen Verwandten, lebenden Verwandten und dann auch noch so eine Berühmtheit. Es würde total einfach werden ihn zu finden, denn selbst sie hatte in all den Jahren Abgeschiedenheit etwas von dem Jungen, der überlebte gehört. Sie hatte sich schon immer mal gewünscht ihn kennen zu lernen, doch wusste sie nicht, dass sie mit ihm verwandt war. Schnell nahm sie ihre Feder zur Hand und verfasste einen Brief.

_Hallo Diego, _

_du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich über deinen Brief gefreut habe, schon bevor ich wusste, was drinnen steht. Es ist natürlich eine wirkliche Überraschung mit ihm verwandt zu sein und ich kann es auch gar nicht glauben. Aber es muss wohl stimmen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll. Du hast mich meinem Traum, meine Familie zu finden ein Stück näher gebracht. Ich schulde dir so viel. Dank dir weiß ich wie man zaubert, wie es so in der Welt zu geht und jetzt sogar wer mein Bruder ist. Ich nenne ihn Bruder, Halbbruder ist einfach zu lang und hört sich auch doof an. Ich denke wir wissen beide, dass er ein Halbbruder ist oder? Ich bin jetzt auf dem Weg nach London. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns am Bahnhof treffen? Ich müsste morgen so gegen 4 Uhr morgens ankommen. Würde mich freuen dich dort zu sehen. _

_Deine dankbare Freundin Aimee_

Die Zugfahrt verlief gut, Aimee schlief die meiste Zeit, in ihren Wachphasen überlegte sie sich, wie sie Harry alles erklären würde. »Hi Harry, ich bin's, deine Schwester. Nein...«

»Hey Harry, wie geht's... Ach Quatsch« »Guten Tag, also deine Mutter, weißt du sie hatte deinen Vater betrogen...So auch nicht«

So ging es die ganze Zugfahrt, doch irgendwann schlief sie dann doch noch einmal ein und wurde erst durch die mechanische Frauenstimme unsanft geweckt. »Nächste Haltestelle, Endstation Bahnhof Kings Cross. Wir bitten alle Fahrgäste auszusteigen. Hinter den beschlagenen Fenstern des Zuges herrschte Vollkommene Dunkelheit, erst als der Zug sich dem Bahnhof näherte, sah man überall Lampen aufglimmen und Neonreklamen leuchten. Es war lange her, das sich Aimee in einer größeren Stadt aufgehalten hatte. Sie hasste große Menschenmassen und hielt sich am liebsten im Hintergrund. Mit großen Augen sah sie sich um und versuchte Diego im Getümmel zu erkennen.

Mit meinem kleinen Koffer unterm Arm stieg ich aus dem Zug und stellte mich an eine Säule. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir, dass es 3:56 war, er war zu früh. Diego müsste noch kommen, wenn er sich in den letzten Jahren nicht verändert und die Eule bekommen hätte, würde er entweder pünktlich oder zu spät kommen. An eine Säule gelehnt, wartete sie nun auf dem Bahnhof. Um 4 Uhr morgens, beobachtete die herumwimmelnden Leute, die überquellenden Mülleimer und das langsame Ticken ihrer Uhr.

Gerade wollte sie sich nach einer Sitzgelegenheit umsehen, als sich eine große Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie zusammenzucken ließ. »Hey na? Wie Geht's Aimee?« Es war Diego, er stand hinter ihr, breit grinsend und braungebrannt. »Diego!« Es war fantastisch, endlich sah sie ihn wieder. Ihren besten Freund auf der ganzen Welt. Das klingt wahrscheinlich übertrieben, doch waren dies genau die Gefühle, die Aimee empfand, als sie ihn wiedersah.

»Du bist braun geworden.« Aimee musterte ihn mit einem freudigem Grinsen.

»Du aber auch, aber lass uns erst mal von hier verschwinden. Ich denke wir haben uns viel zu erzählen.«  
»Du hast Recht. Du musst mir erzählen, wie du meinen Bruder gefunden hast. Bitte!«

»Also ich glaube dass dauert zu lange. Ich weiß ja auch gar nicht genau wo er ist. Ich weiß nur wo seine Verwandten wohnen. Wahrscheinlich ist er dort, schließlich sind ja Herbstferien.«

»Na dann, nichts wie hin. Wo wohnen sie denn?«

Diego erzählte es ihr und schon wenige Minuten später, saßen sie in einem Auto und fuhren nach Little Whinging.

Es war gerade mal 5 Uhr, als die beiden in ihrem klapprigen Auto eine lange Straße entlang fuhren. Mehrmals bogen sie ab, und beobachteten die immer gepflegter aussehenden Häuser. Sie hielten schlussendlich vor einem der Häuser, es trug die Nummer vier. Ligusterweg hatte auf einem Schild gestanden, ganz am Anfang der Straßen, Aimee hatte es mit Verwunderung zur Kenntnis genommen. Ein seltsamer Name hatte sie gedacht und gegrinst. Sie stieg aus dem Auto und wollte zur Tür gehen, als Diego sie noch einmal zurückhielt.

»Ich war schon einmal dort, sei Vorsichtig, diese Familie ist mehr als merkwürdig...«

Aimee wusste nicht was das bedeuten sollte und schritt Richtung Tür und drückte den kleinen silbernen Knopf neben dem Türschild. Die Klingel ertönte und schrillte durch das ganze noch dunkle Haus...


	2. Chapter 2

Die Sonne ging gerade auf in Hogwarts, als Harry aus seinen Träumen gerissen wurde. Ron stand über ihm, sein Gesicht verärgert und sein roter Haarschopf zerzaust. Anscheinend war auch er unsanft geweckt worden. Er hielt eine Eule in seinen Händen, die verzweifelt versucht sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Als Harry sich aufgerichtet hatte, ließ Ron die Eule los, rechtzeitig bevor sie ihn in den Finger beißen konnte, und sie stürzte auf Harry zu. Dieser hob schützend die Arme vors Gesicht, doch bremste sie und ließ einen Brief auf seinen Schoß fallen. Es war kein normaler Brief, der Umschlag war ziemlich neu, mit einem dieser durchsichtigen Fenster, die man normalerweise nur für Rechnungen gebracht haben. Er besah ihn genauer und auch Ron hatte sich neben Harry gesetzt und äugte neugierig zu ihm hinüber.

»Na? Von wem ist der? Nun sag schon...«

Harry besah die Adresse und wurde blass.

»Ron, er ist von Vernon...«

»Ver... Was? Wer oder was soll das sein?«

»Vernon, Vernon Dursley, mein Onkel. Du weißt schon, der unfreundliche Fettsack.«

»Was will der denn von dir?«

»Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber das werden wir wohl gleich erfahren.«

Mit diesen Worten riss Harry den Brief auf und las das geschriebene. Zu seinem Erstaunen war es ein recht langer Brief. Bisher hatte er nur ein oder zwei mürrische Worte zu Weihnachten bekommen, doch dieses mal war es sogar mehr als ein Satz.

_Harry!_

_Langsam haben wir genug. Wir alle. Wir bekamen in den letzten Tagen gleich zweimal Besuch von irgendwelchen deiner Zaubererfreunde. Wir haben keine Lust mehr in der Frühe von diesen Wesen belästigt zu werden. Ein komischer Junge mit violetten Augen war erst einmal da und hat nach dir gefragt. Es hat ewig gedauert ihn wieder abzuwimmeln. WIE KOMMST DU DAZU DIESEN LEUTEN UNSERE ADRESSE ZU GEBEN? WAS HECKST DU WIEDER AUS JUNGE? _

_Da dachten wir endlich wir haben Ruhe vor deinesgleichen, da kommt schon wieder dieses Mädchen an. UM 5 Uhr MORGENS!_

_Ich warne dich Junge, solltest du noch irgendeiner Person unsere Adresse geben oder noch irgendeinmal jemand bei uns anrufen, wie dein bekloppter Freund damals, dann schwöre ich dir, werfe ich dich eigenhändig aus unseren schönen Haus. Du treibst es einfach zu weit._

_Ich hoffe wirklich diese bescheuerte Eule kommt bei dir in diesem verruchten Schloss an. Es hat ewig gedauert eine zu finden und dann wurde uns auch noch eine horrende Summe abgeknöpft. _

Vernon.

»Was heißt hier bekloppter Freund?« Ron hatte natürlich mitgelesen und sah Harry nun entrüstet an.

Er grummelte noch eine Weile rum, während die beiden sich anzogen und Richtung Gemeinschafstraum gingen.

Doch war Harry längst mit einem anderen Gedanken beschäftigt. Wer waren diese beiden gewesen? Wieso waren sie im Ligusterweg? Was hatten sie dort zu suchen? Während er mit den Gedanken schweifte und Ron sich noch immer über seinen Spitznamen aufregte, trafen sie eine ahnungslose Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war so gegen Mittag, als Aimee und Diego im Tropfenden Kessel saßen und einen Eintopf aßen. Sie saßen schweigend am dem morschen Tisch, in Gedanken versunken, niedergeschlagen und ratlos. Vor ungefähr sieben Stunden hatten die Dursley's, Aimee die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt hatten, natürlich nicht ohne sie vorher eine Wahnsinnige zu nennen und ihr noch ein paar weitere Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Sie hatten erfahren, was sie wissen mussten, doch brachte sie das nicht weiter. Wie sollten Diego und Aimee bloß nach Hogwarts kommen. Niemand konnte dorthin apparieren, der Hogwartsexpress fuhr nur in den Ferien und andere gute Möglichkeiten gab ich nicht.

Der Eintopf schmeckte fad und war auch nicht unbedingt das, was man sich unter einem Eintopf vorstellte, deshalb war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Aimee nach der Hälfte der Schalte den Löffel weglegte.

»Es tut mir leid.«

Verwundert sah Diego auf.

»Was tut dir leid?«

»Na, das alles hier. Die ganze Jahre, die du versucht hast herauszufinden, wo er sich befindet, ob er lebt und wo er wohnt. All die mühe, die du auf dich genommen hast. Ich konnte nichts tun, und jetzt war alles umsonst.«

»Ach quatsch, nichts war umsonst. Betrachte es doch mal von einer anderen Seite. Du weißt, dass du noch lebende Verwandte hast, weißt wie er heißt, aussieht und wo er wohnt. Ist das nichts? Nur weil er jetzt für ein Jahr in Hogwarts ist, geht die Welt doch nicht unter. Uns fällt schon etwas ein.«

Er schob den Eintopf zur Seite und trank einen Schluck Butterbier.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als Diego den Krug mit voller Wucht auf dem Tisch absetzte, seine Augen glänzten und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

»Ich hab's. Aimee, ich habe die Lösung. Es ist so einfach, so unglaubliche einfach.«

»Was? Sag schon? Was hast du?«

»Ich sage nur eins. Katze...«

»Hey Ron, Hey Harry, na? Gut Geschlafen?« Hermine strahlte und wirkte sonderbar fröhlich.

»Was ist denn mit dir los Hermine? Heute so fröhlich?«

»Nichts, nichts Harry, sagt mir lieber, warum ihr so bedrückt dreinschaut?«

»Machen wir gerne, NACHDEM du uns gesagt hast, warum du so fröhlich bist. Bist du doch sonst nie vor einer Doppelstunde Wahrsagen.«

»Ich weiß eh nicht, wieso du dieses Fach noch mal gewählt hast, wo es dir doch so absolut gar nicht gefällt.« mischte sich Ron ein.

»Also gut, ich habe gestern, spät nachts noch Post bekommen. Von meinen Eltern. Sie haben es endlich geschafft mir mein Geschenk zu besorgen.«

»Aber du hattest doch schon vor 3 Wochen Geburtstag, oder nicht?«

»Ja, das stimmt schon Ron, aber mein größter Wunsch musste erst einmal bestellt werden. So schnell wie der vergriffen ist.«

»Ja und? Was war es? Ein Besen? Ein Schachspiel? Eine Ratte? Hast du Krummbein verkauft?«

»Ron!«

»Ja, ist ja schon gut. Also? Was ist es?«

Hermine holte mir einem stolzen Gesichtsausdruck drei Bücher aus ihrer Tasche. Es waren die wohl dicksten Bücher die Ron und Harry je gesehen hatten.«

»Hermine, was ist das?«

»Das, meine Freunde ist die Trilogie der Geschichte der Zauberei, die Neufassung, mit allen Ereignissen der letzten Jahre, also auch die aus Hogwarts. Ist das nicht toll. Wir werden da auch erwähnt. In so gut wie jedem erneuerten Kapitel. Das ist doch fantastisch oder?«

Da die beiden Jungen das Glänzen in Hermines Augen erkennen konnten, verkniffen sie sich ausnahmsweise jeglichen Kommentar. Sie wussten, wie wichtig ihr diese Bücher waren.

»So, jetzt erzählt mal was für eine Laus euch über die Leber gelaufen ist.«

»Wie?«

Hermine Seufzte.

»Das ist ein Muggelsprichwort Ron. Erzählt einfach mal was los ist.«

Harry und Ron sahen sich an, dann begann Harry zu erzählen.

Als er fertig war, begann Hermine in einem Buch nachzuschlagen.

»Hermine? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst. Jetzt in einem Buch nachzuschlagen. WAS WILLST DU DENN DAMIT?«

»Ganz ruhig Ron. Ich habe doch irgendwo etwas gelesen...«

sie nahm einen anderen Band in die Hand.

»Hat sie nicht gesagt, sie hätte die Bücher erst gestern bekommen? Wie kommt es, dass sie schon alle durch hat?« flüsterte Ron über die Schulter hinweg zu Harry. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Hermine.

»Nun glotzt mich nicht so blöd an, guckt euch lieber das an.«

Sie deutete auf eines der vorderen Kapitel. Vorgeschichte bedeutender Zauberer hieß es und das Unterkapitel, auf das sie deutete hieß tatsächlich Lily Potter, geborene Lily Evans.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er beugte sich tief über das Buch.

»Harry? Brauchst du ne Brille? Ich kann es dir vorlesen...vorrausgesetzt ich kann etwas lesen.«

Harry warf Ron einen entnervten Blick zu, lehnte sich aber zurück. Dann fingen sie an zu lesen.


	3. Chapter 3

»Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst Diego. Du weißt dass das niemals klappen würde. Das kann ich noch nicht so gut. Ich habe nicht die vollkommene Kontrolle darüber.«

»Aber das kriegen wir schon hin. Mit ein bisschen üben.«

»Das ist doch Wahnsinn.«

So ging das schon ungefähr 10 Minuten. Aimee und Diego stritten sich darüber, ob Aimee es schaffen würde oder nicht. Würde sie es schaffen, wäre das Problem gelöst. Es wäre wirklich einfach ins Schloss zu gelangen. Doch schaffte sie es nicht, wäre das Problem noch größer. Wenn sie im Schloss entdeckt würde, hätte sie wohl einiges zu erklären. Dabei wollte sie es doch geheim halten.

»Du weißt, was es für einen Aufstand geben würde, wenn ich mich vor den Augen eines Schülers oder noch besser, vor einem LEHRER verwandeln würde.«

»Aber du hast doch noch ein bisschen Zeit. Du kannst deine Künste perfektionieren und du brauchst nur ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen.«

»Selbstvertrauen. Von was denn bitte? Ich habe mich nie für längere Zeit verwandelt. Was wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Was wenn ich es gar nicht mehr hinbekomme?«

Diego legte Aimee eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte.

»Jetzt mach dich nicht verrückt. Du wirst es schon schaffen. Schlaf erst einmal eine Nacht darüber und dann können wir ja mal anfangen.

Du wirst sehen. Du bist der geborene Animagus!«

»Ich kann mich nicht in eine Katze verwandeln und das mehrere Stunden. Du weißt genau, dass ich nach mindestens einer halben Stunde meine Form verlieren.« Diego sah Aimee lange an. Dann stand er auf, nahm sie am Arm und zerrte sie auf den Hof. »Wir üben jetzt. Du schaffst es schon dich zu verwandeln.«

Harry setzte sich zurück und Hermine nahm das Buch in die Hand. Sie begann zu lesen.

»Lily Potter, geborene Evans, eine der berühmtesten Zauberinnen der Geschichte. Mutter von Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der überlebte und liebevolle Ehefrau von James Potter. Wer hat damals in Hogwarts nicht geahnt, dass die beiden zusammenkommen werden. Sie war ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch, so hörte man von den zahlreichen Freunden der relativ jungen Hexe, und hatte sie mal einen schlechten Tag... «

»Hermine? Komm zur Sache, wir haben noch was anderes vor.«

»Also gut, Moment...« mit ihren Finger fuhr sie die Zeilen entlang und verharrte schließlich weiter unten auf der Seite.

»Das hätte sie uns noch alles vorgelesen« raunte Ron, Harry zu.

»Doch vermutet man, dass Harry nicht das einzige Kind von Lily ist. Es gab schon immer Gerüchte, dass sie eine Affäre hatte, mit einem Zauberer hatte. Sie soll ein weiteres Kind bekommen haben, während ihr Ehemann auf Auslandsreisen war, in diesem Jahr soll es passiert sein, doch niemand wusste, wo das Kind jemals verblieben ist und ob es überhaupt war ist.«

Stille...die dreier Gruppe war ruhig und Ron sah, ebenso wie Hermine, Harry an. Dieser starrte fassungslos auf das Buch. Sein Blick verschwamm und er drehte sich abrupt Richtung Fenster. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Freunde auf seinem Rücken, doch wollte er sie nicht ansehen.

»Harry?« Hermines Stimme ertönte sanft und er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

»Das ist nicht wahr. DAS IST NICHT WAHR.«

Verzweiflung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und sein Gesicht war nass.

»Ich sage ja gar nicht, dass es stimmt. Aber würde es nicht das Mädchen bei deinem Onkel und deiner Tante erklären?«

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte Harry an Hermine und Ron vorbei und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es waren schon einige Tage vergangen und auch heute war das Training wieder hart gewesen. Doch sie hatte es geschafft. Sie war für eine Stunde eine Katze gewesen. Es war anstrengend gewesen, doch hatte Aimee endlich das Gefühl, es schaffen zu können. Erschöpft, aber glücklich, ließ sie sich ins Bett fallen und starrte die hölzerne Decke an.

Diego klopfte an die Tür und reif er übermütig zu »Na dann, morgen geht's los.« Er summte und verschwand im Nebenzimmer. Anscheinend war er wirklich froh, dass Aimee endlich die Verwandlung in einen Animagus beherrschte. Aimee grinste und freute sich ebenfalls. Sie überdachte den Tag noch einmal, doch war sie so müde, dass sie nach wenigen Minuten tief und fest schlief.

Der nächste Tag war stürmisch und kalt. Es regnete in Strömen und somit stapfte Aimee auch nur missmutig zum Schornstein. Sie hatten kaum gefrühstückt und Diego hatte ungewöhnlich gute Laune. Er freute sich wirklich für Aimee. Er hatte solange recherchiert, gesucht und in allen möglichen Winkeln gestöbert. Jetzt würde Aimee endlich ihren Halbbruder kennen lernen und vielleicht könne sie sogar in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden. Das hatte er Aimee noch nicht erzählt, er wollte erst einmal einen Brief an den Schulleiter schicken, sobald man von Aimee wusste. Sie würde eine richtige Ausbildung bekommen und mit Leuten in Kontakt treten. Das würde ihr Gut tun.

Mit einer Hand Flohpulver schritten Aimee und Diego in jeweils einen Kamin. Nacheinander riefen sie Hogsmead und verschwanden kurz darauf mit einem Knall.

Auch in Hogsmead regnete es, was Aimees Laune nicht unbedingt verbesserte und auch nach einem großen Krug Butterbier schien sie nicht aufzuheitern.

»Mensch, was ist denn los mit dir? Du triffst morgen vielleicht deinen Halbbruder. Wieso zum Teufel bist du dann so schlecht gelaunt?«

»Na ja, ach, ich weiß nicht. Was ist, wenn ich gar nicht bis dort hin komme. Was wenn er mich nicht sehen will? Wenn er mich hasst? Wenn er mich verrät oder wenn ich einfach so entdeckt werde?«

Beunruhigt nagte sie an ihrem Daumennagel und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab. Sie war blass um die Nase und ihr fehlte anscheinend jegliches Selbstvertrauen. Diego versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch hatte er nicht das Gefühl dies zu erreichen. Beunruhigt verging der Tag und Aimee hatte allerhand Zeugs gekauft, was sie wohl nie mehr brauchen würde, nur um nicht mehr an den nächsten Tag denken zu müssen. Sie lief die ganze Zeit nur nervös durch die Gegend und verwandelte sich alle 5 Minuten irgendwo im Schatten eines Hauses in eine Katze um sich zu vergewissern, ob sie noch zaubern könne. Diego war mit den Nerven am Ende und hatte langsam die Lust daran verloren, ihr immer und immer wieder zu erklären, das nichts schief gehen könne.

Der Tag ging und ebenso die Nacht. Nun ja, die halbe Nacht, denn Diego hatte sich anscheinend mit der Uhrzeit geirrt, als er Aimee um 2 Uhr Nachts aus dem Bett holte und ihr befahl sich so schnell wie möglich anzuziehen.

Mit geschwollenen Augen stapfte sie vor die Tür und stellt erleichtert fest, dass es endlich aufgehört hatte zu regnen. Sie hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass sich heute die Sonne blicken lassen könne.

Mit einem winzigen Lächeln blickte sie gen Himmel, sie war leichenblass und dunkel gekleidet. Mit skeptischen Blick betrachtete Diego sie. »Was soll diese Verbrecherkleidung?«

»Nun ja, also...wie soll ich sagen...ich dachte wenn ich dunkel gekleidet bin, komme ich besser ins Schloss...es ist doch dunkel...und..«

»Aimee, du bist eine Katze, da erkennt dich doch eh niemand.«

»Ach, meine Güte, ich fühl mich einfach besser so.«

Diego grinste, seine Freundin war echt nervös. Doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

»Wieso zum Teufel weckst du mich überhaupt so spät in der Nacht?«

»Ich habe recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass alle Magischen Banne Fehler und Schwächen haben. Eine perfekten Bann gibt es nicht.«

»Na und? Was hat das mit der Uhrzeit zu tun?«

»Nun ja, die Schwäche des Bannes in Hogwarts ist einfach, dass er zwischen 3 und fünf nach 3 unwirksam. Das heißt...«

»Das wir nach Hogwarts apparieren können? Das wäre ja fantastisch!«

»Wir nicht, aber du kannst dich nach Hogwarts apparieren. Ich bleibe hier. Ich mache mir ein paar schöne Tage.«


	4. Chapter 4

»Hast du Harry schon gefunden?« Ron und Hermine trafen sich in der großen Halle, den halben Tag schon durchpflügten sie das Schloss auf der Suche nach Harry. Seit sie gestern Abend den Text im Buch gelesen hatten, war Harry nicht in den Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt. Zumindest nicht bevor Ron eingeschlafen war. Auch am nächsten Morgen sah das Bett leer aus und im Unterricht war er nicht erschienen.

»Wir haben alles durchsucht. Wieso musstest du Harry diesen Artikel zeigen?«

»Ach, jetzt ist alles meine Schuld?«

»Ach nein, Hermine, jetzt sei nicht beleidigt, ich, das war nicht so gemeint.«

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern starrte durch ein Fenster auf die Ländereien.

» Hermine? Hallo?«

Ron fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her und tippte sie an.

»Was ist los? Lebst du noch?«

Verärgert stieß sie seine Hand weg und blickte ihn an.

»Eine Chance haben wir noch. Eine Möglichkeit. Wenn er da nicht ist, können wir nur warten, bis er wieder auftaucht.«

»Was meinst du?«

»Komm einfach mit,« ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, rannte sie den Flur entlang, die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Schloss.

Dunkel war es mittlerweile geworden und eisiger Wind peitschte den beiden um die Ohren. Es hatte den Tag über geregnet, und somit war die Wiese nass und glitschig. Mehr als einmal rutschte einer der beiden aus, rappelte sich auf und rannte weiter. Es war verboten um diese Uhrzeit außerhalb des Schlosses zu sein, doch um Harry zu finden nahmen sie es natürlich in Kauf.

»Wo willst du denn hin?« keuchte Ron hinter ihr und sah dann etwas näher kommen.

»DER VERBOTENE WALD? DA REIN? HERMINE DU BIST WAHNSINNIG«

Sie antwortete nicht und verschwand schon zwischen den ersten Bäumen.

Es war als würde die Dunkelheit Ron verschlucken, als er mit gar nicht gutem Gewissen in den Wald trat.

»Was sollte Harry im verbotenen Wald suchen? Hermine. JETZT BLEIB DOCH STEHEN«

Er packte Hermine am Arm und hinderte sie am weiterrennen. Sie fuhr herum und blickte Ron an. Furcht schwang in ihrem Blick mit und sie zerrte Ron weiter.

»Ich erklär es dir auf dem Weg. Du erinnerst dich noch an das dritte Jahr in Hogwarts?«

»Ja klar, was is damit?«

»Sirius und Harry sind an einen See geflüchtet und wurden dort fast von den Dementoren geküsst.«

»Ich hab das gehört, aber warum sollte er an den Ort zurückkehren? Wenn er dort nur schreckliche Erinnerungen hat?«

»Du kennst ihn doch. Er will alleine sein, da würden wir ihn, aus eben diesem Grund, kaum suchen.«

»Du überraschst mich immer wieder. Wie kann man nur so intelligent sein...« Ron meinte diese Worte wohl ernst, Hermine wahr geschmeichelt, doch konnte sie sich darüber keine Gedanken machen, denn die Lage war viel zu ernst. Wenn sich Harry tatsächlich im Verbotenem Wald aufhielt. Alleine. Dann konnte das böse enden.

»Vielleicht finden wir ihn ja auch gar nicht. Vielleicht hat er ja seinen Tarnumhang an. «

Ich bin mir sicher, dass er seinen Tarnumhang an hat. Sonst würde er nicht so spät außerhalb des Schlosses sein.

Sie erreichten den See und Hermine schauderte es bei der Erinnerung. Eiskalt lag er dort, umgeben von abgestorbenen Bäumen und gefrorenem Boden. Feine Kreise durchzogen das Wasser, wenn ein Tautropfen von einem Ast fiel und im Wasser sein ende fand.

»HARRY?« Ron sein leise, zischte Hermine ihm ins Ohr und hielt ihm eine Hand vor dem Mund.

»Wer weiß, wer hier alles unterwegs ist. Ich möchte den morgigen Tag noch erleben.« Ihre braunen Augen huschten zwischen den Bäumen und Schatten umher, als jedoch alles ruhig blieb, begann sie die Gegen zu erkunden. Niemand war zu sehen. Weit und breit war alles ruhig und ausgestorben. Kein Wunder, dachte sie sich und flüsterte leise »Lumos«. Wer würde sich schon freiwillig an so einem Ort aufhalten. Das schwache Licht reichte kaum um die Meter rund um Hermine zu beleuchten. So blieb den beiden nichts anderes übrig, mit den beleuchteten Zauberstäben den gesamten See abzulaufen. Ihnen war ganz und gar nicht wohl bei der Sache, doch schließlich wollten sie ihren Freund finden.

Als sie nach einer halben Stunde den See endlich umrundet hatten, gaben sie auf.

»Also entweder will er uns nicht sehen, denn sonst hätte er seinen Tarnumhang schon abgenommen, oder er ist nicht hier.«

Ron hatte recht.

Sie wandte sich, ebenso wie ihr rothaariger Freund zum gehen und hatten auch schon die Hälfte des Waldes hinter sich gebracht. Als sie ein rascheln im Gebüsch bemerkten.

Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und Hermine stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und wusste selbst nicht warum. Es war eine Minute nach drei. So spät war es schon. Ron und Hermine hatten sich mehrere Stunden im Wald aufgehalten und es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. »Was war das.« Hermine blickte angsterfüllt zu Ron. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und blickte grimmig, doch nicht ohne Angst in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam.

»Was Du bist nicht da? Aber, was...« Sie stotterte und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

»Aber ohne dich schaff ich das nicht.« Aimee war regelrecht entsetzt. Sie hatte noch eine Weile protestiert, doch konnte sie Diego nicht dazu überreden mit in das Schloss zu kommen. So begab sie sich, als Katze gezaubert alleine auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Sie streifte durch die Büsche und an den riesigen Bäumen vorbei. In der Ferne hörte sie Stimmen, sie spitzte ihre Ohren und lief langsam in die Richtung. Sie durchquerte ein Gebüsch und erschien zwischen den Blättern.

Ein Schock. Ein Rotschopf und ein braunhaariges Mädchen hielten die Zauberstäbe gezückt und richteten diese auf sie, sobald Aimee das Gebüsch verlassen hatte. Ihr Fell sträubte sich und sie fauchte in die Richtung der Jugendlichen. Was hatten zwei Hogwartsschüler, denn das mussten sie ihrer Uniform nach sein, mitten in der Nacht. Darauf war sie nicht gefasst gewesen. Drum war sie auch mehr als erleichtert, als die beiden langsam ihre Zauberstäbe senkten und das Mädchen einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß. Der Junge grinste und ging einen Schritt auf Aimee zu. Er streichelte ihr über das rostbraune Fell. Aimee schnurrte und strich dem Mädchen um die Beine. Wenn sie es schaffte, dass die beiden sie mit ins Schloss nahmen. Das wäre perfekt. Als hätte die junge Hexe Aimees Gedanken gelesen, wandte sie sich zu dem Jungen und schlug vor die Katze doch mitzunehmen. »Krummbein hätte etwas Gesellschaft und wir wollen doch nicht dass sie hier verhungert.«

Aimee lachte sich in ihr Fell und ließ sich nur zu gern auf den Arm nehmen.

Sie kuschelte sich in den schwarzen Umhang, hielt jedoch die Augen wachsam geöffnet. Sie wunderte sich immer noch, was die beiden Nachts im Wald zu suchen hatten. Wie ein Liebespaar sahen sie nämlich nicht aus. Als sie endlich in der Schule ankamen, geriet Aimee gehörig ins Staunen. Ein riesiges Schloss kam in ihr Sichtfeld. In einigen Fenstern brannte Licht und das machte das ganze irgendwie ziemlich gemütlich.

»Sie sieht doch ganz genauso aus wie Krummbein, findest du nicht?«

»Der Rotschopf brummte etwas und nickte dabei.« Anscheinend war er nicht so gut auf diesen Krummbein zu sprechen.

Die drei Zauberer, betraten das Schloss und eine wärme empfing sie. Die geröteten Wangen der beiden Zauberer fingen regelrecht an zu glühen, als sie aus dem eisigen Wind, in die warme Halle traten.

Es tat Aimee fast leid, doch musste sie sich jetzt von den beiden Verabschieden. Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja später mal mit den beiden unterhalten, denn sie sahen beide wirklich nett aus. Sie richtete sich auf und wollte von dem arm des Lockenkopfes springen, da schlossen sich die arme des Mädchens fester um Aimee. So war das nicht geplant gewesen, ärgerte Aimee sich und es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.

Sie kratzte das Mädchen in die Hand und fauchte kurz. Vor Schreck ließ sie Aimee los und die Katze verschwand in einem dunklen Korridor.


	5. Chapter 5

So, hier ist also das Ende meiner FF War halt meine erste und deshalb auch nicht so gut (wie man an den reviews sehen konnte ) Trotzdem vielen vielen dank an alle lieben Leute die Reviewt haben. Ich danke euch vielmals.

Viel Spaß beim Ende:

»Hast du dir wehgetan Hermine?« Rons besorgter Blick brachte Hermine zum Grinsen.

»Ach nein Ron, ist nicht so schlimm. Ich wunder mich nur...« Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick in den Augen sah Hermine in die Finsternis, in der die Katze verschwunden war.

Sie spürte Rons Hand auf der Schulter und drehte sich um.

»Komm, lass uns hoch gehen. Vielleicht ist Harry ja wieder zurück. Bevor uns jemand entdeckt. Denn ich habe keine Lust Ärger zu bekommen.«

»Du hast Recht.«

Die beiden gingen die Treppe hoch und traten durch das Portrait. Sie wollten gerade in den jeweiligen Schlafsaal gehen, als sie die Person im Schatten bemerkten. Die Flammen des Kamins warfen Schatten auf das Gesicht des Jungen und seine Brillengläser glänzten.

»Harry.« rief Ron. »Da bist du ja endlich wieder«

»Wir haben dich überall gesucht.« Sie nahmen sich zwei Sessel und drehten sie zu Harry.

»Es tut mir leid.« Harry sah auf und entschuldigte sich.

»Ich...ich wollte es einfach nicht war haben. Nein, ich will es nicht wahrhaben.«

»Wir können das verstehen Harry. Aber...wo warst du? «

Er blickte auf und grinste Hermine an. »Kleines Geheimnis von mir.«

Ron und Hermine grinsten zurück. Erleichterung machte sich in ihnen breit. Harry schien langsam wieder normal zu werden. Doch das Grinsen erlosch schon bald und Nachdenklichkeit zeichnete sein Gesicht.

»Aber wer ist dann dieses Mädchen?«

»Das können wir ja morgen raussuchen. Ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir jetzt alle ins Bett gehen. Meint ihr nicht Jungs? Sonst schlafen wir morgen in Geschichte der Zauberei.«

»Als ob jemanden stören würde« raunte Ron Harry zu und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Hermine ein.  
Normalität kehrte wieder bei dem Trio ein und sie verschwanden in den Schlafsälen.

Hermine empfing das gleichmäßige Atmen und schnarchen ihrer Zimmergenossinnen. Lavender brummelte irgendwelches unverständliches Zeugs. Hermine kicherte und machte sich bettfertig. Als sie endlich in ihrem Bett lag und Krummbein streichelte fiel ihr die Katze von vorhin wieder ein. Was hatte sie im verbotenem Wald zu suchen gehabt? Außer ihr hatte in Hogwarts niemand eine braune Katze, dessen war sie sich sicher. Warum war die Katze erst so zutraulich gewesen und hatte sich dann derartig gesträubt? Bevor sie Antworten darauf fand, befand sie sich schon im Land der Träume. Der Tag hatte ihr ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht.

Als Ron und Harry den Schlafsaal betraten war alles ruhig. Sie hörten das gleichmäßige Atmen der Mitbewohner und machten sich bereit zum schlafen. Als sie beide in ihren Betten lagen stellte Harry die Frage, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge lag. »Du, Ron. Habt ihr wirklich die ganze Zeit nach mir gesucht?«

Als Antwort bekam er das leise schnarchen seines rothaarigen Freundes. Er lächelte und wusste die Antwort dadurch. Er hatte zwei gute Freunde, er brauchte keine Familie.

»Danke« murmelte er noch bevor ihm endgültig die Augen zufielen.

Zögernd streifte Aimee durch das Schloss. Sie traute sich nicht ihre menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen.

Einmal schon war sie auf einen Lehrer gestoßen und musste sich in einer Ecke verstecken. Sie hatte nur noch ein Ziel für diese Nacht. Einen Raum zu finden, in dem sie schlafen konnte. Sie war so müde, der wenige Schlaf kam ihr nicht zu gute und die Wärme half auch nicht dabei wach zu bleiben.

Gerade lief sie um eine Ecke, da hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich und wurde hochgenommen.

»Na wen haben wir denn da?«

Aimee erschrak fast zu Tode, als sie ein alter Mann mit grauem langen Bart und lila Pyjama auf den Arm nahm und betrachtete. Er schmunzelte und ging mit großen Schritten zu einem Wasserspeier. »Lakritze« sprach er und eine Treppe erschien, die, die beiden wie in einem Aufzug in einen rundlichen Raum brachte.

Der Zauberer setzte Aimee ab und schnipste mehrere Male in die Finger. Ein Napf mit Wasser erschien, danach ein weiterer mit Katzenfutter und ein Körbchen mit einer samtigen Decke.

Amüsiert betrachtete der alte Mann die Katze, wie sie vorsichtig um die beiden Näpfe herumschlich, vorsichtig daran roch und schnell ein paar Schritte zurücksprang.

Es war doch tatsächlich Katzenfutter, was ihr der Zauberer da andrehen wollte. Aimee spürte Ekel in sich hochsteigen, sie hatte Hunger. Riesigen Hunger und doch konnte sie sich nicht überwinden dieses Zeugs zu essen. Sie sah zu dem Zauberer und hoffte, er würde ihr etwas anderes zu essen zaubern. Doch was sollte sie erwarten? Eine Katze aß nun für gewöhnlicher weise Katzenfutter.

Der Graubärtige Zauberer verkniff sich ein grinsen und sprach nun endlich das aus, was er sich schon beim Anblick der Katze gedacht hatte.

»Nun? Was haben wir denn so nachts in einem fremden Schloss zu suchen?«

Die Katze blickte zu ihm herauf und wandte sich dann zu dem Körbchen.

»Keinen Hunger? Oder bedarf es der werten Lady eher nach einem saftigen Steak? Mit Pommes? Und Ketchup?«

Schon wieder sah sich die Katze um und zuckte nervös mit dem langen buschigen Schwanz.

Sollte er ihr Geheimnis wissen? Aimee wusste es nicht, doch deutete alles darauf hin. Jedoch, wie sollte er es herausgefunden haben? Schließlich bot er ihr menschliches Essen an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Ratlos starrte sie den Zauberer an, der nun seufzte.

»Du kannst dich zurückverwandeln. Ich weiß, dass du ein Animagus bist.«

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, als wolle er ihr aufhelfen und seine Augen glitzerten amüsiert.

Aimee gab schließlich auf und verwandelte sich zurück.

Da standen sie nun, das blonde Mädchen mit den unglaublich grünen Augen und der alte Zauberer, von dem sie gleich erfahren würde, dass er der Leiter dieser Schule war.

Zögernd nahm sie die Hand des Mannes, welche er noch immer gestreckt hielt.

»Guten Tag, Aimee...«

»Hallo Aimee. Dumbledore, Leiter Hogwarts. Was verschafft uns den späten Besuch?«

»Woher wussten sie, dass ich ein Animagus bin?« Aimee wollte wissen, wie sie ertappt worden war.

»Ich habe da so meine Tricks.« erwiderte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

Er schnipste erneut in die Finger und ein Tisch mit einem perfektem Abendessen erschien vor Aimee.

»Bedien dich.« Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, setzte Aimee sich schon an den Tisch und fing an zu essen. Es schmeckte alles mehr als gut und als sie nach ca. 10min satt war, lehnte sie sich zufrieden auf dem Stuhl zurück. Da fiel ihr wieder ein, wo sie sich befand und richtete sich auf. Dumbledore hatte sich inzwischen gesetzt und wiederholte sein Frage.

»Nachdem du jetzt satt bist. Was bewegt dich dazu, das Schloss zu so später Stunde zu besuchen? Oder sollte ich besser fragen wer?«

Aimee errötete vor Verlegenheit. Er hatte sie ertappt. Leugnen nützte wohl nicht mehr viel. So holte tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen. Der alte Zauberer hörte aufmerksam zu.

Die Sonne flutete durch die Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes, als Hermine, Ron und Harry die große Halle betraten um zu frühstücken. Harry verdrückte gerade seine zweite Portion Cornflakes, als Professor McGonagall hinter ihm erschien und ihn aufwies ihr zum Büro des Direktors zu folgen. Verwundert stand er auf und folgte der strengen Lehrerin. Sie gab, trotz der hartnäckigen Fragen des Jungen, keine Auskunft.

Erst als Harry im Büro vor Dumbledore stand, sollte er die Beweggründe des Direktors erfahren.

»Ah Harry, endlich. Wir haben dich erwartet.« Harry sah sich verwundert im Zimmer um. Wen meinte er mit mir. Er konnte niemanden entdecken. Meinte er vielleicht die Portraits an der Wand, die geheimnisvoll tuschelten?

Dumbledore, welcher selbstverständlich Harrys Blick bemerkt hatte sprach weiter. »Ach ja natürlich. Aimee? Kommst du bitte? Harry ist hier.«

Aimee? Wer zum Teufel war Aimee? Er hasste es, wenn Dumbledore so in Rätseln sprach.

Eine Tür ging auf und heraus trat ein Mädchen. Etwas älter als Harry wahrscheinlich. Mit blondem Haar und außergewöhnlich grünen Augen. Schüchtern trat sie in den Raum und blieb neben Dumbledore stehen.

»Harry? Das hier ist Aimee. Aimee Evans, wenn man es so sagen kann.«

NEIN! Das konnte nicht sein! Das Buch, der Text...das war doch alles gelogen! Harrys Gedanken gerieten durcheinander und seine Augen waren schreckgeweitet. Er wollte es nicht, doch er musste es einsehen. Hermine hatte Recht gehabt. Mal wieder.

Wie in Trance ging er einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu, dass dieselben Augen hatte wie er. Hielt ihr eine Hand entgegen um sie zu begrüßen und wurde fast zu boden gerissen, als seine Halbschwester ihm um den Hals fiel.

»HARRY! Schön dich zu sehen. « Sie ließ von ihm ab und nahm einen Schritt abstand um ihn zu betrachten. Ihre Augen glänzten und sie lächelte vor Freude.

Langsam realisierte Harry doch, was da gerade geschah. Seine Halbschwester hatte total lange nach ihm gesucht und freute sich ihn zu sehen. Er hatte Verwandte außer den Dursleys, die ihn interessierten. Da könnte er sich doch ein bisschen freuen. Und tatsächlich. Jetzt, da er die Sache aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtete, freute er sich. Er lächelte und umarmte seine Halbschwester ein erstes mal richtig.

Sie schluchzte ein bisschen.

»So ihr beiden. Ich denke ihr habt euch viel zu erzählen. Vielleicht habt ihr Lust einen kleinen Spaziergang zu unternehmen? Bei solch einen Ereignis, bist du selbstverständlich von den ersten drei Stunden befreit.« Er Direktor zwinkerte kurz. »Aber danach möchte ich dich bitte im Unterricht sehen. Ach ja und bevor ich es vergesse. Aimee wird zur Mittagszeit einem Haus zugeordnet sein. Ich denke zu Mittag wird sie schon an ihrem Tisch essen.«

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich seinen Aufzeichnungen zu und Harry und Aimee verschwanden aus dem Büro und dem Schloss.

»Jetzt erzähl doch mal Aimee, wie hast du mich gefunden? Und wie bist du hierher gekommen?«

Drei Stunden und zwei Lebensgeschichten später trennten sich die Geschwister und Harry kehrte in den Klassenraum zurück. Aufgeregt schrieb er seinen beiden Freunden Hermine und Ron einen riesigen Zettel und teilte ihnen somit alles mit. Den erstaunten Blicken konnte er nur mit einem breiten grinsen entgegnen und kaum war die Stunde zuende bombardierten sie ihn mit Fragen, die er nur zu gern beantworte. Er war so froh eine Schwester zu haben.

»Und ich glaube sie sitzt gerade unter dem Sprechendem Hut. Ich wette mit euch, sie kommt nach Gryffindor. Dann kann ich sie euch endlich vorstellen.«

Ron schaute die ganze Zeit schon verlegen drein und druckste herum. Harry schaute ihn an und beobachtete ihn. »Ron? Was ist los? Was willst du fragen?«

»Nun ja, ich weiß ja nicht, aber, hat sie auch gesagt, wer der Vater ist? Also, mit wem Lily...« er wurde Rot. Harry schaute ihn verblüfft an. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Es war eine gute Frage. In gewisser Weise gehörte er ja zur Familie. Und wenn er auch Kinder hatte? War Harry vielleicht doch nicht so alleine?

»Dass muss ich sie gleich mal fragen. Oh wartet nur bis ihr sie kennen lernt. Sie ist wundervoll.« Aufgeregt verbrachten sie die restlichen Stunden bis zum Mittagessen und als sie endlich die Halle betraten, war Aimee noch nicht da.

Sie nahmen sich gerade den ersten Nachschlag, als Aimee die Halle betrat. Harry entdeckte sie als erster und tippte seine Freunde an. Sein Grinsen erlosch jedoch schlagartig, als Malfoy hinter ihr die Halle betrat und sie zu einem Tisch führte. Ein Tisch, der in grün dekoriert war und an den sich seine Halbschwester jetzt setzten. Aimee war nach Slytherin gekommen.

Und Malfoy dieses Schwein hatte sich gleich an sie rangemacht. Zumindest sah es genauso aus. Wutentbrannt blickte er zu Aimee, die mehr aus Zufall seinen Blick erwiderte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als wüsste sie selber nicht so genau, was passiert wäre und stand auf. Langsam kam sie zu ihm rüber.

»Aimee? Was? Wieso?«

»Ich weiß es nicht.«

»Was soll das heißen? Du bist zu unsren schlimmsten Feinden ins Haus gekommen.«

»Ja...« Aimee druckste herum.

»Was hat der Hut denn gesagt?«

Aimees grüne Augen leuchteten kurz auf.

»Das hab ich ja in der Aufregung fast vergessen! Harry! Ich habe noch einen Bruder.«

»WAS? Wie das denn?«

»Na ja, der Hut hat mir halt gesagt ich könnte nach Gryffindor...allerdings wären viele Eigenschaften meines Vaters vererbt wurden, deshalb lieber nach Slytherin...tja. Ich habe mich halt gewundert, wer mein Vater war, er hat sich ja nie wieder gemeldet. Und da hat der Hut halt Malfoy gesagt.«

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kartoffelbrei und Ron spie den Kakao über den gesamten Tisch.

»MALFOY?«

»Was ist los Potter?« Malfoy hatte sich hinter Aimee gestellt und grinste ihn überheblich an.

»Ich sehe du hast meine Halbschwester kennen gelernt?« Anscheinend hatte Malfoy keine Ahnung, dass Aimee auch Harrys Halbschwester war.

»Dasselbe könnte ich auch zu dir sagen. Ich sehe du hast **meine** Halbschwester kennen gelernt.«

Der Hasse, der zwischen den beiden Jungen herrschte, war förmlich zu fassen. Malfoys grinsen erlosch schlagartig und machte einem angeekelten Blick platz.

Verwirrt schaute Aimee von Draco zu Harry und wieder zurück. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie wenig die beiden sich leiden konnte. Doch sollte sie das in den nächsten Minuten merken. Ihre beiden Halbbrüder waren nämlich gerade dabei sich die wildesten Sachen an den Kopf zu werfen und hatten sich gerade beruhigt. Wenn man es so nennen könnte.

»Du wertloser kleiner...«

»Du bist es doch, den hier niemand leiden kann.«

»Wie soll man ja auch gegen den berühmten Harry Potter, Schleimer Nummer 1 und Angeber höchsten Grades ankommen?« Malfoy spuckte diese Worte aus als wären sie Gift.

»Du gibt's also zu, dass ich besser bin als du?«

»Ich gebe nur zu, dass du ein Schleimer und Angeber bist.«

»Das hast du nicht umsonst gesagt.«

So ging es weiter und weiter und dabei merkten sie gar nicht, wie Aimee langsam aus der Halle verschwand. Sie ging aus dem Schloss und verschwand im Wald. Es hatte alles keinen Sinn, sie würden sich nie vertragen, dass hatte Aimee schon vom ersten Wort der beiden an begriffen. Es würde alles besser werden, würde sie nicht diese Schule besuchen. Sie wollte sich nicht zwischen den beiden entscheiden.

Hermine öffnete einen Zettel, der auf ihrem Teller lag und las folgende Worte:

Es tut mir leid wegen dem Kratzer.

Aimee.

Da bemerkten alle, dass Aimee verschwunden war, doch es war zu spät.

Denn eine rostrote Katze verschwand gerade aus dem Wald und machte sich auf den Weg nach

Hogsmead. Aimee war ziemlich froh, das Katzen nicht weinen konnten.


End file.
